Many platforms, such as mobile vehicles used in combat and other military operations, require global positioning system (GPS) input data in two or more formats. For example, different systems on the platform may require different formats, such as Lat/Long, MGRS, UTM, etc. Current GPS devices output a maximum of two different formats at one time. However, many platforms have three or more GPS devices installed on the vehicles to meet operational needs. The need for GPS input in various formats is increasing due to the introduction of new Combat Identification and Situational Awareness systems.
In addition, providing additional GPS capabilities to existing legacy communication equipment, such as radios used in the field, would require redesign and replacement of the original equipment. Installation of the replacement system, with the necessary platform modifications, requires the platform served by the communication system be taken out of service and returned to a depot maintenance facility for the work to be performed. It would therefore be further desirable to provide an expansion module for connection with an existing communication system providing GPS information that expands the functionality of the communication system so as to provide GPS information in multiple (e.g., three or more) formats to auxiliary devices connected with the communication system.